


Late Night Snack

by PacifistOfPatience



Series: Chaos Enablers (Adventures With The Underswap Brothers) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Breaking and Entering, First time posting on here, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, So Im probabaly going to mess up the posting things, and grammar is not my strong suit, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacifistOfPatience/pseuds/PacifistOfPatience
Summary: “Paps did you break into my house for crunc—Toast?”





	Late Night Snack

You felt something round poke at your cheek. A soft, “Hey. Hey, hun,” echoed repeatedly, dragging you back into the waking world.

“Wah?”

You blinked back into reality. You had fallen asleep on your side, facing your old alarm clock that now read 3:26 AM. The number teased you relentlessly.

Undeterred by your lack of response, the poking continued.

You turned, still far too gone to really care about the possible intruder in your house, and in the darkness you made out the shape of a very…person?… like figure hovering over you.

“What?”

“Honey?” Papyrus voice broke you out of your stupor, “You want some of that crunchy bread?”

You processed his words, “Want some—What—Why are you—Do you mean toast?”

Even in the dark you can almost swear you saw Papyrus shrug, “Yeah. Do you want some toasty bread?”

“This is my house?” You said, only to second guess it once the words came out of your mouth—but no, you were sure you had fallen asleep in your bed and not on the skeleton brothers couch again, “Paps did you break into my house for crunc—Toast?”

“No?” Papyrus had the audacity to sound offended, “You gave Sans and I a key. Remember?”

“I gave Sans a key.”

“Yeah.” He said.

Another silence passed over you two. You squinted for a few moments, still trying to make out his figure in the dark room. Although, it was probably better if you didn’t. You weren’t sure what you would do if you could actually see the doof.

The silence was broken by a knock at your bedroom door. Soon enough another voice broke through the quiet of the night, “BROTHER, DOES OUR HUMAN WANT SOME OF THE CRUSTY WHEAT?” it almost sounded like Sans was trying to be a little bit quieter.

You buried yourself back into the covers and groaned. Part of you wanted to take the key back, but another part knew they would only take it as a challenge. Instead you fell back to sleep.

At least you never had to worry about the boys making themselves at home.


End file.
